Aggravation
by chibijem
Summary: Haruka gets stuck with her composing and Tokiya provides a distraction...


Aggravation

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Ichinose Tokiya was walking down one of the halls of the Master Course's main house, reading a music industry magazine, when he heard a distinct screech coming from one of the practice rooms. He hurried his steps and entered the room to see his love Nanami Haruka with her head down on the keys of the piano, hands clenched at her sides. He carefully made his way over to Starish's composer, "Koiishi?"

"Go away." Was the muffled response.

He ignored the order and instead sat next to her on the instrument's bench. He noticed the sheet music spread out before him: it was covered in musical notes then scratched out, rewritten then that scratched out as well. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, rubbing her back, feeling the tense muscles.

Haruka sighed and turned her golden eyes to gaze up at the dark-haired singer and love of her life. "Iie." She raised one small hand and cupped his strong jaw. "You are doing it just by being." He always could calm her with just his presence; that had started when he was Hayato and continued with even more influence when she met him as Ichinose Tokiya and grew as their relationship did. The other members of group could do something similar but the once and current idol had that power in mass.

He cupped her cheek, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her downy cheek. "You do the same for me." He pulled some of the work-in-progress toward him and studied the music. "What seems to be wrong?"

"It just doesn't sound right."

"Play it for me." When she began, he closed his eyes to concentrate on the notes. He could hear where there seemed to be gaps and understood Haruka's aggravation.

She stopped and dropped her head against his shoulder. "It's hopeless." She sighed in defeat.

"Iie, nothing is ever hopeless." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting the silk of her hair caress his lips. "How long have you been working on this?"

"The idea has been in my head for a while but we've all been so busy, this is the first chance I've had to really work on it." She took some of the sheet music. She read it over, playing some parts of it, then let out a loud sigh. "It sounded good in my head, but on paper….Then when I play it on the piano…."

"It looks good on paper too and will sound just as good if not better once we figure it out," Tokiya encouraged, rubbing her back again. "How long, today, have you been at this?"

"All day." Haruka bowed her back like a cat into his massaging fingers. "I thought I could have it completed in no time but then I hit that snag."

Tokiya stood and started massaging his love's neck, trying to loosen the tight and knotted muscles. "You need to take a break. Do you even know what time it is?" He asked leaning down to whisper the question in her small ear.

"No…."

"Mid-afternoon," he raised his wrist to double check the time on his watch. "Almost three o'clock."

"Honto ni?! I didn't realize…." Her stomach rumbled just then.

Tokiya laughed, "Just like before the Uta Pri and I took you to the matsuri. You still need someone to look after you when you get engrossed in your composing." He held out a hand. "Come." He led his lady love down the hall towards the kitchen. He sat her down at the long breakfast bar and turned to the refrigerator pulling out several items and then opened the adjacent freezer and took out ice cream. "Not exactly a healthy meal but…" He said with a smile, taking down a huge bowl.

"If you think I can eat that much, you need to have your head examined, Tokiya." Haruka laughed as she watched the man she loved construct a huge sundae with sprinkles, several different sauces, whipped cream and then placed two cherries on the top."

"Voila." He placed it before her.

"Anata….I simply cannot eat all this. No one can and not feel ill afterward."

He sat after putting the leftover ingredients away. He handed her one spoon and taking another, scooped up a bite and slipped it into her mouth." You will not share?" He asked, feigned hurt in his sparkling, steel eyes. "I missed lunch too," he admitted, taking a bite for himself.

The tiny composer smiled brightly, "I would be honored to share this incredible snack with you." She bowed her head, giggling.

The raven haired vocalist swiped one long finger through the cream and put a dollop on the pert nose. "Think you're smart, do you?" He chuckled.

"Anata!" Haruka took a napkin and wiped her nose. She sighed, "Not so smart if I cannot figure out that piece." She took another bite.

"I didn't want to remind you; you need a break from composing." He licked his spoon.

The red-orange haired young woman felt her heart rate increase watching the sensual way Tokiya was cleaning his spoon. _Bad Haru-chan; Obachan would be mortified by what I'm thinking,_ she thought. She let out an 'eep' when she came out of her reverie and noticed Tokiya had moved closer to her.

"My, my, what were you thinking, Nanami-san?" The singer teased, a smile in his eyes and across his sensuous lips. "Do you have impure designs on my person?" He leaned even closer to whisper his question against her cool lips.

"Ano…" She moved back a bit to gaze into his twinkling eyes. "What if I do?" She asked softly. The two were moving ever closer to that final step; they had gotten much, much closer in recent weeks. They had even begun introducing more physicality into their time together; so much so that they had almost gotten caught by various members of Starish making out.

"I would say we need to move to a more private venue." He cupped her cheek in his large, warm palm, inclining his head to press his lips firmly to hers. As the kiss deepened, he heard Haruka's spoon fall from her fingers to the counter and then felt her fingers tunnel through his thick hair as she pulled him closer. Their kissing went on for several minutes before he pulled away, breathing heavily, and his control barely holding. He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her loving, golden gaze. "Koiishi?"

That one word held profound meaning. "Not right this minute," She began, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Soon."

"Soon." He repeated. The couple turned when they heard someone clear their throat. At the doorway was the rest of the group, smiles wreathing their faces. "Don't even start." He warned them.

"We were just interested in finding a snack." Kurusu Syo sauntered into the room and opened the refrigerator and poked his head in.

"We had no idea the room was already occupied, Icchi," The resident saxophonist, Jinguji Ren, added, looking over Syo's shoulder.

"We should not be teasing them," Aijimia Cecil advised.

"All in good fun, Cecil." Ittoki Otoya replied as he opened a cabinet and took out a package of snacks.

"I am so happy we can provide you all with some amusement." Tokiya told his partners with a huff.

"Now Tokiya-kun, we mean no harm." Shinomiya Natsuki said calmly. "We are happy as long as you both are." He smiled at their composer.

"Arigato, Shinomiya-san," Haruka returned the smile.

"Just make sure she stays that way, Ichinose." Hijirikawa Masato warned.

"You all needn't worry."

Jinguji set the water bottle he was drinking from down and took some fruit, "We stopped by the music room and saw the piece you're working on, Little Lamb."

"What seems to be the problem?" Masato asked, sitting on a stool.

"We saw all the scratch outs." Otoya added, making his own ice cream sundae.

"It looks good, Haru-chan." The tall violinist told her.

"Looks being the operative word." The lady composer groused. "It's not being cooperative."

"It sounds great but then she hit a snag." Tokiya explained. "She's been working on it all day while we've all been out."

"Over working again, Nanami." Syo scolded.

"I wanted to work on this idea-it's been rolling around in my head for a while and today was the first chance I've had….." She defended herself.

"There is still time before dinner," the green-eyed prince began. "Would you like some more help?"

"Since, the help Icchi provided seems to have taken another course." Ren goaded.

"Jinguji…." The dark haired pianist warned. "You'd best stop before Ichinose loses his temper."

"Hai, hai." Said singer went over to his partner and put an arm around Tokiya's shoulders. "You wouldn't seriously hurt me, would you Icchi?"

"Do not tempt me," Tokiya replied, looking out of the corner of his eye at his tall friend.

"Minna-san," Haruka stepping in, trying to diffuse the situation. "Tokiya was trying to help, then he found out I missed lunch and we came here to find a snack….."

"And started making out….again." Syo added, jokingly.

"All right!" Tokiya exclaimed. "I know you all like to tease me about how I deal with my emotions and all, but leave Haruka-san out of it." Tokiya ran his hands through his hair. "We are serious about our relationship and while we both appreciate all of your support, we can do without all the teasing-all the time."

"Gomen nasai, Ichinose, Nanami-san. "Masato spoke for the group.

"You know we care for you both." Natsuki added.

"I guess, it's our way of showing we love you." Ren admitted.

"Jinguji-san," Haruka went over to the tall singer and hugged him.

He returned her embrace, looking into the sharp eyes of Tokiya. "We are a family, aren't we?" He asked of the once and current idol.

"We are." The man once known as Hayato confirmed with a small smile. "It's just the teasing can be aggravating at times."

"Gomen ne, Tokiya."

"Iie, I suppose I am still getting used to having so many people in my life now." Everyone knew about his alone-ness before Starish. Each member had vowed not to let the same isolation happen with any one of the group, that they knew they were there for each other.

"Well, back to work then?" Cecil asked.

"Are you sure you all don't mind? You've all been working since early this morning." Haruka asked, knowing how busy their schedules had been for the day.

"We'll just take our snacks and meet you." Masato replied, making eye contact with everyone, silently getting his point across to let the young couple have a few more moments alone.

"Whenever you're ready, Little Lamb." The earring clad, saxophonist said, leaving the room.

Tokiya and Haruka turned back to their melting sundae, "If he only knew the double meaning of his words," the singer mused.

"They mean well." His lady love took one last bite of ice cream.

"They do, it's just they can be so…."

"Aggravating? I think that's the word you used."

"Hai." The tall idol sat.

"Families are like that, anata." The composer rested her hands on her love's broad shoulders.

"Mmmmm, I suppose we should join them." He picked up a cherry from the bowl.

"There's enough time before dinner, we can work on it. I never know what you all will come up with." Haruka replied as she picked up the bowl and took it to the sink.

"About so many things." Tokiya smiled at her as she returned to him; he raised the cherry to her lips and let out a small groan as she took it between her teeth. "Just as I never know what you will do." He said, shaking his head.

Haruka laughed as she took his hand and lead him from the room. As they approached the piano room, she tugged on his arm so he would bend down to her. "Just a different type of aggravation, ne, anata?" She smiled coyly, running her hand over his chest in passing, leaving him standing in the hallway.

"Frustration _**and**_ aggravation," Tokiya replied, wiping the stunned expression off his face, following his future into the room.

FIN


End file.
